


the end of summer

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sana enjoying his jealousy, jealous!Yousef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: An end-of-summer party with all the sqauds. Yousef finds himself get very jealous when he notices another unknown guy start flirting with Sana.





	the end of summer

Summer is ending, school will start in two days, people will have to get back to their jobs. It's bittersweet, really.   
Summer holidays ending means having to go back to your responsibilities, which you could forget for some time in your summer vacation. At the same time, the summer holidays ending means everyone comes back from their vacation and meet all together for the first time in weeks.

Since the last party at Chris' house went so well, she decided to invite all her friends to an end-of-summer- party in her garden. She invited all the people that were invited to Eva's birthday party as well.

The sun is shining bright, music is playing loudly, a lot of different foods are spread across a long table Vilde announced as the best buffet she has ever seen. Everyone brought something so that they have so much food from different cultures to eat. 

Mahdi, Adam and Vilde didn't ever go far from that table since they arrived. 

Mutta and Chris have their plates full and went to sit on the grass and have been talking and laughing for the past half hour. 

Isak, Mikael and Even are deep into a discussion about different iconic movies. Being and living with Even has turned Isak into the same kind of movie buff Mikael and Even already are.

Magnus, Elias and Yousef talk about the latest football game they watched. Yousef never would've thought that Magnus is so into football but when Magnus overheard Elias and Yousef talking and heard his favorite non-Norwegian football team's name, he immediately joined the conversation. 

As much as Yousef is interested in the conversation with his best friend and Magnus, his eyes keep on wandering around the garden and always find the same beautiful girl.

Sana is standing across the garden with Eva, Jonas and another guy Yousef doesn't know. She looks as pretty as ever with her light pink hijab. She is happy, surrounded by her friends.   
Yousef just came back from his vacation in Turkey yesterday night. The first time he saw Sana after those two months of just texting and facetiming her, was at her house a few hours ago. The whole Balloon squad met at the Bakkoush house to walk to Chris' house together. Yousef had hugged the four other boys to say Hello and Sana was standing there too. He knew he wanted to hug her but he also was hyper-aware that his friends, including Sana's brother, were watching and waiting to see what happens. They didn't even hide it. Both, Sana and Yousef, felt too weird then and on the way here they send each other looks. When they finally arrived here, Sana was dragged along by her friends she didn't see for a few weeks either and Vilde had found Yousef and asked him non-stop about Turkey. Apparently she always wanted to go to Turkey.

Sana meets Yousef's gaze from across the garden and smiles at him. This is torture, Yousef thinks to himself. He's in the same country as her, they are in the same garden, but they're not talking. Just sending each other a look every few minutes.

Sana turns to Eva who seems to say something to her and Yousef looks at the guy standing in front of Sana. He doesn't know him but apparently all the Nissen-students here do because nobody asked about him.

Yousef nods along to whatever Elias is saying but his eyes are trained on Sana. He sees that Eva and Jonas leave Sana and that unknown guy. Yousef doesn't care enough to know where they are going to follow them with his eyes. What he cares about is that the unknown guy looks after Eva and Jonas and then turns to Sana with a small grin. Yousef's eyes widen and his blood starts to boil. He knows that grin too well. He is friends with Elias and Adam, after all. That grin can only mean that the unknown guy is interested in Sana, in a way that Yousef doesn't approve of.

"Hey, Magnus.", Yousef interrupts whatever Elias and Magnus were talking about by now. He couldn't care less right now. "Who is that guy over there?", Yousef points to the guy that is making Sana smile in this very moment. He loves seeing Sana smile more than anything but not if the guy in front of her has the wrong motivations.

"Oh, that's Elias.", Magnus answers oblivious as to why Yousef is asking. "He's an old friend of Jonas." Yousef just nods to that answer.

"Hey, he has the same name as me!", Elias exclaims but Yousef just narrows his eyes at his best friend. Elias looks at Yousef with a look as if to say 'What's wrong' but after he follows Yousef's gaze and sees the other Elias obviously flirting with Sana, he understands. Sana's brother doesn't like seeing guys flirt with his sister but he also knows it's not his business to get involved. What he also knows is that Yousef must be dying of jealousy because he can't keep his eyes off of Sana and that other guy.

Sana looks over to Yousef and her brother and sees Yousef's frown on his face. She raises her eyebrows as if to ask what's up but he doesn't answer with a smile like he usually would. Now it's her turn to frown. She is confused. Why would he act like this now? The question is answered seconds later because Yousef is shooting daggers at Jonas' friend she is talking to. Well, he is talking. Since Jonas and Eva left them alone Sana hasn't said much, she didn't get the chance to. But Jonas' friend is funny though. That she has to admit. 

Sana realizes Yousef is jealous. And he doesn't even try to hide it at all. Sana nods along to what Elias is saying to not be rude but she is distracted. She can't help herself and looks over to Yousef, too often. He's doing the same. He is nodding along to what Magnus is saying but he is distracted by Sana. Should he go over there? Just invite himself to their conversation to at least be close? 

Yousef watches as the random-Elias guy says something and makes Sana laugh out loud before smiling to herself. To that the random guy also smiles to himself, knowing he's successful with his attempts to flirt. 

That's it. That's enough. Yousef is in no way controlling. Sana can talk to whoever she wants to. But he hasn't had the chance to properly talk to her since he came back from Turkey and now that random dude has been talking to her and making her laugh for the past ten minutes. 

From the corner of her eye Sana sees Yousef approach them. She noticed Yousef watch them talk and how his usually friendly face turned ice cold. He kept on glaring at Elias. Sana thought to herself, if he minds this situation so much, he can come over. And when he didn't but kept looking like he was ready to scream any second Sana decided to have fun with it.

Whenever Elias made a joke she laughed more than she would have normally. He is really funny but she was too distracted by a tall, lightly curly-haired boy to fully get into the jokes. And it worked. Every time Yousef's frown would get deeper. Sana almost feels bad for making Yousef look like that. She loves his friendly smile he always has ready to show everyone. 

Her guilty feeling vanishes as soon as Yousef walks up to them and stand right next to Sana.

"Hi, I'm Yousef.", Yousef says to Elias. Yousef doesn't know how but he manages to not sound too harsh.

Elias puts his hand out for Yousef to shake: "Hey, man. I'm Elias." Then he looks at Sana and grins at her: "The same name as Sana's brother."

Yousef scoffs quietly and raises his eyebrows unimpressed. Sana notices and looks up to Yousef who is standing so close that their hands touch lightly. She is enjoying this more than she should. She decides to play along a little more.

"Yes, and he's as funny as Elias is.", Sana mentions and shows Elias a small smile and then looks up at Yousef again. He has his lips pressed together and obviously tries to not show how much he hates this. Sana meets his gaze and smiles innocently. 

Yousef then looks away from Sana and again to Elias. "Hey, man. I think Jonas was looking for you!" Sana chuckles but presses her lips together. Elias looks confused but looks around the garden for Jonas but he is nowhere to be seen. That's what Yousef notices too so he quickly adds: "I think he's inside and needs your help with something."

Once Elias is gone, Sana and Yousef turn to each other and stand in front of each other with little space between them.

Yousef is still frowning but when Sana smiles brightly at him his expressions soften a tiny bit.

"Is everything okay?", Sana asks him innocently. 

Yousef raises one eyebrow, silently asking if she is being serious.

"Don't act like you don't know.", he says and now that he thinks of it he lowers his head a bit embarrassed because he was so being so obvious with his jealousy but he couldn't help it. 

"What do you mean? What did Jonas need Elias for? We were having a fun conversation.", Sana says and tries to keep a straight face. She really is having too much fun with this.

Yousef looks her into the eyes and lightly tilts his head: "Sana.", is all he says and looks like this really bothers him. 

Sana nods and reaches for his right hand. He is surprised by her action but doesn't mind at all. Sana looks from their intertwined hands into Yousef's eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry.", she confesses indirectly that she did exactly what he thought she did. Annoy him with something she knew Yousef would definitely get annoyed by.

"No, you're not really sorry.", Yousef exclaims but starts smiling his smile only reserved for Sana again which makes Sana's heart grow. 

Yousef strokes the back of Sana's hand with his thumb and Sana needs to concentrate to be able to answer. "Okay, true. But it was really funny seeing you jealous."

"Sana!", he says annoyed but then laughs. He loosens his grip on her hand but doesn't let go quite yet. "Maybe we should see if you get jealous at all.", he suggest with the same innocent smile Sana was sporting minutes ago. Sana quickly stops laughing and tightens her grip on his hand a little and shakes her hand.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now I really am."

"Yeah?", he asks, now smiling.

"Yeah."


End file.
